NewCombatSystemUpdates
TACS 1.25: "Use of Weapons" * NEW EFFECT: VOLATILE (3) - Will randomly CONFUSE, CRIPPLE, BLIND, SHATTER, or STUN targets * UPDATE: !AIM no longer announces the target you are aiming at * UPDATE: !AIM bonus is slightly increased for balancing purposes * NEW ABILITY: Weaponsmith (7) - Forge dangerous and fun weapons for yourself & others! (Finally) Twpage 20:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) DRAIN and FEED Fix * UPDATE: DRAIN and FEED effects work appropriately with AREA attacks now. Twpage 04:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) WILD Targets Fix * UPDATE: WILD attacks will no longer potentially hit targets who are set to OBSERVE in +POT Twpage 22:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Stat Attack Pack * UPDATE: Stat damage is now more painful in general * UPDATE: The CORRUPT effect now does WAY more stat damage (ouch) * UPDATE: The SHATTER effect now does a higher (but mostly FIXED) amount of armor damage. * UPDATE: The DISINTEGRATE effect has been updated similarly to SHATTER (but obviously way more painful!) Twpage 21:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Version 1.0.4.1 * UPDATE: More useful !defend command * FIXED: Exploit where you could hit yourself with a FEED attack and gain too much energon * FIXED: CONTROL attacks on disconnected players were still available for use (not any more) Twpage 19:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Version 1.0.4 * Modified the DEMOLITION ability: ** !demolition creates a bomb, time-limit is now once every 8 days instead of 7 ** There is a limit to the number of bombs you can have active (1) -- no more hording ** There is now a lesser-damage version of a bomb via the !grenade command ** Grenades don't do as much damage but can be made more often (every 4 days) * Fixed an EXPLOIT where Exo-Suits were able to make bombs Auxillary Updates * REPLACED: !modes command * DOC: Legacy +Help files have been removed and new TACS +help files have been moved around to appropriate categories * UPDATE: Player-based !repair is no longer hindered by using an auto-drone. * UPDATE: Refuel: Auto-drone refuel is back to once a day * UPDATE: COMBAT flag is checked (and cleared if applicable*) upon connection ** Applicable means: at least one hour has passed since it was set without combat Version 1.0.3.2 * NEW: !systems/ will let you look at !systems for a mode you aren't currently in (see +help !systems) * BUG: Characters with 0-stats in certain modes will show 100% on !syscheck * BUG: Vehicle/Exo Pilots will now get the COMBAT flag when they take damage * NEW: When you REFUEL another player they will get an extra boost. This is to make up for the fact that OC Refuelers have the same Energon level as everyone else. (e.g. !refuel groove=15 -> You will lose 15 energon. Groove will gain ~20 energon.) Version 1.0.3.1 * BUG: !pilot should re-@name objects appropriately * REPLACED: +size with slightly more useful !size * REPLACED: +compare with the new !compare * NEW: !unallow command (see +help !allow) * NEW: !selfdrain command (see +help !selfdrain) * NEW: Sneak Attacks (Cloak and Sneak Abilities) now have a damage bonus * BUG: Area-Attacks pay more for effects now (e.g. a level-0 BLIND would actually GAIN 6 energon used against 5 people. Not any more) * UPDATE: +upgradecost reflects changes done on the wiki * UPDATE: courage-endurance limit message is now a little harder to miss * REPLACED: Also replaced +check with !check Auxillary Updates * UPDATE: Removed the experimental forcefield energon absorption from attack effects * BUG: You will be.. thanks for Tailgate for pointing out a slight design flaw (not a bug!!). CONFUSED will now make an attack go WILD every time, instead of the previous 1 out of 3 times. Version 1.0.3 * BUG: PROTECTION based damage (e.g. +4 to Fire should correctly REDUCE damage taken from FIRE attacks) * UPDATE: Energon cost for Junkions to patch themselves/be patched * BUG: Exo-Suits can now be patched, ONLY by people with Construction * BUG: Bug relating to !prep for Vehicles * BUG: Bug relating to !rebuild for Vehicles * NEW: Testing out new forcefield energon absorb costs: now based on total energon cost of the attack OR total damage. (e.g. a level 0 STUN will now do some damage to the forcefield) Auxillary Updates * BUG: !REBUILD should work for exos now! I also made the !evaluate command a bit more useful: it will now show you a '!limits' (+help !limits) readout for the vehicle in question, so you can tell if it has been rebuilt recently or when it's COMBAT flag will wear off! * NEW: Added the !prep command. So say you are in a HUGE FIGHT and now you are winding down for some fun post-battle repair RP with your friendly medbay attendant. Well, if your COMBAT flag is still set that means they can't heal you. But you're out of combat for the night you say?? Well, now the medic (or healer or rebuilder) can !PREP you and clear the flag immediately. See +help !prep for more. * UPDATE: COMBAT flag timeout is now one hour instead of three. * NEW: Added support for &adamage and &aevade attributes for those players that still use them Version 1.0.2 * BUG: Fixed a bug with !attacks not displaying correctly when you have other attacks available to you * BUG: Fixed a bug with !attacks where it showed CONTROL attacks twice -- preventing you from using them * UPDATE: Fixed a potential exploit where using the "grab" attack was worth more energon than "!pass" while Protected. Base !pass energon recovery has been increased. * BUG: Fixed a bug relating to WILD attacks: they will no longer automatically hit STUNNED people -- they will still have the possibility to go "wild" * UPDATE: Fixed a potential exploit where you could use !miss while CONFUSED to avoid its effects * UPDATE: Ammo usage for Area-Attacks. After much debate and testing, 1 Ammo unit will be worth up to 2 targets. This will "round down" with a minimum of 1. So, 1 target = 1 unit. 2 targets = 1 unit. 3 targets = 1 unit (1.5 rounded down). 2 targets = 2 units. etc. This was necessary to make sure Ammo was balanced with respect to Energon-based attacks. * UPDATE: As per Fulcrum's very well-thought post and some discussion/pondering on my team's part we will no longer allow unbalanced Resistances for OCs. This is to keep damage-types useful and the system more varied (and fun) overall. So, you will not be able to "buy out" a weakness later on or buy unbalanced (non-offsetting) resistances. * BUG: The training room was giving the message of resetting your stats upon leaving but not actually doing this. So, now, whenever you walk into a training room (OOC or eventually, IC) your previous "outside" stats will be saved. While in the training room you can take as much damage as you want and reset yourself as much as you want. Upon leaving the room your "outside" stats will be re-applied and you will be back where you started. * BUG: !attackname so that it makes sure you are giving it a global attack (less confusing error message) * BUG: Fixed @emit for POT (again... for good this time!) =) * UPDATE: The !transform command no longer prepends a Combat tag Version 1.0.1 * BUG: Fixed an exploit/bug with attack-based energon regeneration * DOC: Corrected the !pass +help file * UPDATE: !pass will now display a message to the room (as intended) * BUG: Fixed problem with level 0 SHATTER causing bad armor values * UPDATE: Fixed SHATTER armor damage. Improved armor damage for low-level attacks. Version 1.0 The original TACS release went "live" on February 1st, 2008. There were lots of bugs fixed between this date and the day we turned off the old (legacy) system on February 15th.